disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Me
"Like Me" is a song from the TV film, Teen Beach Movie. Lyrics When you meet a girl you like You should take my advice Tanner: Girls like boys like me... Oooooooooooh Tanner: Take the lead, She likes it when you’re in control. Brady: Let em’ breathe, Chill out and go with the flow. Tanner: Make all the plans. Brady: Don’t be impolite. Brady and Tanner: I know what girls, know what girls, Yeah, I know what girls like! Lela: A quick glance, Bat your eyes and look away. Mack: Take a chance, Why not ask him on a date? Pick up the check. Lela: No! Bake him a pie! I know what boys, know what boys, Yeah, I know what boys like! Brady: I know what girls like, you know what I mean? Lela and Biker Girls: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Brady: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Lela and Biker Girls: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Seacat: Like me! CheeChee: Like me! Rascal: Like me! Struts: Like me! Tanner: Like me! Lela: Like me! Seacat: Hang with the Guys. Rascal: Don’t let her know how much you care. Brady: Look in her eyes, And tell her even if you’re scared. Tanner: You got it wrong! Brady: No! I got it right! Brady and Tanner: I know what girls, know what girls, Yeah I know what girls like! CheeChee: Stretched pants, Struts: Cute sweater, and sweet perfume. Mack: Don’t dress for him, It’s better when you dress for you. I keep it loose! Lela: My outfit is tight! Lela and Mack: I know what boys, know what boys, Ueah, I know what boys like! Brady and Tanner: I know what girls like, you know what I mean? Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Tanner: Like me! CheeChee: Like me! Seacat: Like me! Struts: Like me! Rascal: Like me! Lela: Like me! All the boys, they try to woo me. Mack: The more they chase me the more I resist! Tanner: All the girls, they think I'm groovy! Brady: There’s only one girl that’s on my list. Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! (Oooooooooooh) Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Oooooooooooh Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Biker Chicks: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me! Surfer Boys: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! (Oooooooooooh) Seacat: Like me! CheeChee: Like me! Tanner: Like me! Lela: Like me! Brady: Like me! Mack: Like me! Oooooooooooh Category:Songs Category:Teen Beach Movie songs Category:Romance songs Category:Group songs